


And I Love You So Much More

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, also some uh..... blowjobs, happy birthday makoto, harumakotokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto sighs, does as told, as is immediately met with a warm pair of lips not even a second later. They leave just as quickly as they came and Makoto laughs. “Was that my present?”</p><p>“Not really. I just wanted to kiss you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to trick me to kiss me, Haru."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love You So Much More

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Makoto flinches at the hard tone behind him and turns slowly, clutching his favorite plaid shirt in his hands. Instantly, he’s met with the sight of a very annoyed Haru standing at the bedroom doorway, apron on, spatula in hand.

“Um, getting ready for class?”

The silence is nerve wracking.

“Makoto.”

“What?”

“You’re not going to class.”

Makoto stays quiet for a second, glasses slipping off his nose. “Why not?”

Haru huffs as if Makoto had just asked the most obvious question in the world, walks over, and whacks him over the head with the spatula. “Because it’s your birthday and I said so.”

Makoto hums and reaches an arm up to rub at his head. “Haru, I hate to break it to you, but you can’t control whether I have classes or not.”

Haruka shrugs. “Maybe not,” he accepts, then slips down onto Makoto’s lap. “But I already got a hold of your friends and told them that you were sick. Had them spread the news. Mr. Tenya says there’s no assignments or quizzes for you to worry about anyway, and he hopes you get better soon.” 

Makoto’s jaw drops. “You _lied_?”

“Make your best coughing noise, Makoto.”

“Haru, I—”

“Cough.”

Makoto raises a brow at Haru’s demanding tone but feels amusement nonetheless. He lets out his best cough, and Haruka smiles at his attempt, obviously trying not to laugh.

“Good boy,” Haruka murmurs, a playful look in his eye.

He then pushes Makoto’s glasses up with the tip of his finger and places a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, and then on his lips. Makoto smiles at the contact and swipes his tongue along Haru’s bottom lip, who opens his mouth invitingly as Makoto licks his way into it.

“Chocolate?” Makoto murmurs, pulling back.

Haruka pouts and hits Makoto’s shoulder, obviously not happy at the surprise being ruined. “Not now. Later tonight.”

“But Haru…”

“If you want to taste more,” Haruka challenges, “Then you’ll just have to kiss me more.”

Makoto laughs at that, because somehow his birthday had made his boyfriend even more sinister than usual, and presses his lips against Haruka’s again as answer.

 

 

“Where to?” 

“Hm?” Makoto mumbles. Him and Haruka are laying down on the bed, TV turned on purely for background noise. Haruka has his face pressed against Makoto’s chest, breathing deeply with every rise of it.

“Where do you want to go?”

Makoto hums in thought. “I don’t mind. Actually, I wouldn’t even mind if we stayed here th—” he begins, then cuts off when Haruka raises his head to shoot him a sharp glare. “Uh, I mean, I’d be happy to go wherever you want to.”

“This isn’t my choice to make. It’s your birthday.”

Makoto shakes his head. “Really, Haru, I’m happy as long as I’m with you.”

Haruka presses his lips together and turns his head, willing his blush to go down because _god dammit, he’s not going to let Makoto smooth his way out of this one._ Once he’s calmed down enough, he looks at his boyfriend again and asks, “Where to?” Before Makoto can answer, Haruka clamps a hand over his mouth. “The next word out of your mouth better be a place.”

Makoto nods in defeat, and Haruka slowly removes his hand. “How about the cat shelter?”

Haruka blinks. He certainly hadn’t been expecting that one. “Makoto…”

“When it’s your birthday, they let you play with the kittens for free,” Makoto elaborates, eyes lighting up.

“Of course you’d want to spend your birthday playing with cats.”

Makoto pouts. “Who wouldn’t?”

Haruka almost laughs because he’s _certain_ that the birthday program was one created for children, but on second thought, he’d never seen any age specifications, and…

And Makoto just looked so hopeful, so _ready_ to spend his 19th birthday surrounded by cats that Haruka didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Get dressed, then.”

And Makoto, as giant as he is, brightens up like a child at the words.

 

 

“We’re here to play with the cats,” Haruka says in monotone to the lady at the front desk. 

“Names?”

“Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto.”

“Mhm.” Her fingers fly across the keyboard, and then she’s furrowing her brows. “I’m afraid I don’t have you two in here as volunteers. When did you talk to our advisor?”

“Oh, uh, we’re not here as volunteers,” Makoto explains, and holds up a flyer.

HAPPY PURRTHDAY

KITTENS FREE TO PLAY WITH

ON YOUR SPECIAL DAY

 The woman blinks, tilts herself out of her seat to see if anyone else is with Haruka and Makoto, and then sits back down. “Oh. It’s been so long since someone’s participated in that,” she comments, and Makoto nods vigorously next to Haru.

Haru has no idea what Makoto’s nodding for. He thinks that maybe Makoto is just really excited to get on with the show.

“Well, if you go through the double doors to your right you’ll get to where all the cats are. Don’t feed them your own food, don’t do any dangerous tricks, and don’t stuff ‘em in your pockets.”

And after handing Haruka and Makoto two visitor badges, Makoto takes Haruka’s hand and enters his newfound paradise.

It’s kind of funny, Haru thinks, how every cat in its cage seems to gravitate towards Makoto right as he enters the room.

“Look how many there are,” Makoto gasps, but there’s a small hint of sadness in his voice because there _are_ a lot, a lot that no one will adopt, a lot that don’t have a home. “Hello, kitties.”

Simultaneously, almost every cat in the room meows, and Haru blinks.

Was his boyfriend a cat whisperer?

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” Makoto giggles, walking over to a cage and petting a small, orange cat through the bars. “So cute. You wanna play with me?”

_“Mreow.”_

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to tell me twice.” Makoto unlocks the cage and the kitten jumps into his arms. “You’re so soft, too.”

_“Mreow.”_

“You wanna play, too?” Makoto asks in response to the meowing of the kitten to his right. He holds the orange cat in his left arm and unlocks the second cage with his right, letting the cat jump at him and hook its claws into his shirt.

“Makoto…” Haruka warns as the other twenty cats in the room begin to meow, and Makoto looks at Haruka desperately, eyes so filled with want, and Haruka knows that not one kitten will be left in its cage if Makoto has anything to do with it.

“Haru, can you unlock all the cages along the left wall?” Makoto asks, and turns away before Haruka can object.

Not that he would to begin with.

Steadily, Haruka begins to click open the metal bars for every kitten, watching them all jump directly onto the floor and wade over to Makoto. Only one of them, the one in the last cage, chooses to jump on Haru instead - a black cat, probably around five years old, who looks like it has no interest in doing anything but sleeping.

Haruka lets the cat rest in the crook of his elbow and he turns around to bring it over to Makoto. When Makoto catches sight of them, he freezes, and Haruka shifts nervously. “What?”

“Haru… She looks just like you.”

“Huh?”

“You both have the same expression,” Makoto laughs, and Haruka pouts because _what does that even mean, to have the same expression as a cat?_ “It’s cute.”

“Not cute,” Haruka retorts, setting the kitten down on the floor with the others. “Where are their toys?”

“There’s a box in the back of the room. That might have them?”

Without another word, Haruka walks over to the box in question and picks it up in his arms. It’s heavier than it looks and a few cats look his way as a rattle echoes from inside it. One of them even comes up and begins rubbing against his legs.

“Hey, let me take this back,” he scolds, and somehow the kitten understands him, because it backs away and heads over to Makoto again, where the kittens are awaiting their turn to be pet by warm hands.

Haruka sets the box on the ground and five kittens immediately jump inside. He watches them for a second to make sure they don’t hurt themselves, then looks over at Makoto, who seems to be interested in a specific cat. It’s a small, white kitten with blue eyes, and Makoto lowers his head to touch their noses together.

“She looks just like the one from Iwatobi,” Makoto remarks, scratching the kitten behind the ears and laughing when she licks at his hand. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Haruka watches the interaction with softening eyes. He watches the way the cat constantly rubs against him, playfully bites on his finger, and nuzzles its way into Makoto’s lap.

The only reason he stops is because the black cat from earlier jumps on Haruka’s lap and meows, kneading on his shirt.

_“Mreow.”_

“Meow,” Haruka echoes, and then stops when he realizes what came out of his mouth. He can see Makoto shift beside him — _is he taking out his phone? —_ but doesn’t dare to look in his direction.

Easily, hours pass.

 

 

“Now we can eat the cake?”

“No. I didn’t give you your present yet.” 

“But Haru…” Makoto leans against the headboard of their bed and pouts.

Haruka isn’t having any of it. “Close your eyes.”

Makoto sighs, does as told, as is immediately met with a warm pair of lips not even a second later. They leave just as quickly as they came and Makoto laughs. “Was that my present?”

“Not really. I just wanted to kiss you.”

“You don’t need to trick me to kiss me, Haru."

Haru huffs out a laugh, and then Makoto feels a weight balance on his head. He reaches up to touch it but Haruka slaps his hands away, instead telling him to open his eyes. Makoto obeys, finding himself looking into a mirror held up in front of him.

“A flower crown?”

Haruka doesn’t say anything. Instead, he looks focused on snapping and filing away every twitch and reaction that Makoto makes.

“It’s beautiful, Haru,” Makoto mumbles in awe, tilting his head to look at it from all angles. “How long did it take you to make this?”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Makoto answers, then turns away from the mirror, tilts his head, and puts on his softest smile for Haru. Haru feels his throat tighten up and his heart starts beating erratically in his chest at the sight.

_Angel…_

“Thank you, Haru.”

“Mhm.”

“But,” Makoto says, and Haru feels his heart drop. “Why dandelions?”

“Oh.” Haruka lets out a breath. “No reason.”

“Well, there has to be a reason. You always think hard about what you make.”

“No reason you need to _know_ ,” Haruka corrects, and at the sight of Makoto’s bottom lip jutting out, he follows up with, “Yet.”

“Well, can we have the c—”

“No cake yet. Close your eyes again.”

“Eh?!” Makoto frowns. “Haru, I hope you didn’t buy me anything.”

“Close them,” Haruka says with a tone of finality, getting off of the bed and walking into the main room. Makoto watches Haruka leave, then closes his eyes for a second time.

A minute later, and Haruka still hasn’t come back. Makoto’s about to open his eyes when he feels something press against his head. He’s about to ask Haru why he’s taken such a sudden interest in his hair when he feels kneading, and no, that _can’t_ be Haru, and then he feels little nails, and yeah, that _definitely_ can’t be Haru, and then he hears a soft meow and okay, there’s _no way_ that’s Haru, not unless his dream from last night had come true and his boyfriend had suddenly turned into a cat and—

_“Mreow.”_

Makoto opens his eyes to the sight of a white paw tapping on his nose, and then he looks up into the eyes of the kitten he’d played with at the shelter. His throat tightens. “Haru…”

“They don’t know when her birthday is, so I was thinking we could have her share one with you.”

“Haru…”

“She seemed eager to come home with me. I think she could smell you on me.”

“Haru…”

“She’s two years old,” Haruka adds, because at this point in time, it doesn’t seem like Makoto’s willing to say anything but his name.

“ _Haru…”_ Makoto chokes, and he grabs the kitten from off his head and nuzzles it. “My first cat.”

Haruka shrugs, trying to play this off, but on the inside his heart is fluttering. “This may as well be your hundredth.”

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto says again, and then Haruka feels himself being pulled forward and his lips press eagerly against Makoto’s. “Thank you, Haru.”

Haruka hums, but when he feels Makoto deepen the kiss, he presses a hand against the brunet’s chest. “Don’t you want to play with her?”

“I played with her for hours already,” Makoto reminds him. “I wanna play with Haru now.”

That is _definitely_ not what Haruka expected to happen, but he can’t really complain when Makoto’s hands are running up his shirt, and the cat seems to get the hint because it jumps off the bed and makes itself comfortable on top of the heap of clothes in the corner of the room.

Still, even if this is what Makoto wants, Haruka intends on turning it against him.

“No touching,” Haruka says, lightly smacking the tops of Makoto’s hands. “Only I touch you today.”

“Eh? No fair,” Makoto whines, and tightens his hold on Haruka’s hips.

Haruka scowls and grabs a tie off of the floor, snapping it between his hands. “I said no touching,” he repeats, then ties the fabric around Makoto’s wrists, securing him to the headboard. Makoto complains as Haruka does it but makes no move to stop him, and when Haruka has him where he needs to be, he removes Makoto's flower crown, pops open the buttons on Makoto’s shirt, and leans back to admire his work.

Well.

Haruka had just mistakenly turned this into something a lot kinkier than he’d originally intended.

Makoto shifts under Haruka’s gaze and whimpers, and the sudden rise and fall of his chest directs Haruka’s attention to Makoto’s nipples. Without thinking, he leans forward and licks the left one, breathing cool air onto it and feeling it harden against his lips.

Makoto jolts upward, fingers tightening around the tie that holds him prisoner. This only gives Haruka incentive to do more, and so he does, sucking the nipple into his mouth and squeezing the other with his right hand.

Makoto tenses underneath him and Haruka chances a look up, at Makoto’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, at his arms flexing against the pull.

The sight makes Haruka groan and he grinds against Makoto’s thigh, mind going hazy and he needs to do _more_ , his body is yelling at him to do _something,_ and then his hands and mouth leave Makoto’s chest and trail further down his body instead.

His hands grasp the top of Makoto’s pants and he pulls that and his boxers down in one go, watching as Makoto’s erection smacks against his stomach. He wastes no time in taking it into his hand, giving it slow, rough strokes.

“Ha-ru _-ka_ ,” Makoto whines.

“Ma-ko- _to,_ ” Haruka imitates. Makoto’s face reddens at the name and Haruka has to bite his tongue again, feeling heat seeping into his cheeks. Instead of turning away, though, he decides to hide his face by lowering his head and pushing Makoto’s cock into his mouth in one go.

“ _Ooooooh,”_ Makoto moans, unknowingly thrusting into wet heat. Haruka mewls at the action and swallows as much of Makoto as he can, holding the rest with his right hand and fondling Makoto’s balls with his left.

Makoto thrusts again, but he seems to have realized he’s doing it because he _obviously_ tries and holds back, pushing into the mattress whenever Haruka goes deeper.

And Haruka _certainly_ isn’t going to have any of that, not when his goal today is to make Makoto feel as good as he can. He swallows around his cock again and imagines Makoto holding onto him as he does, and when Makoto gives another weak thrust, Haruka pulls completely off.

“Haru?” Makoto murmurs, blinking out of his aroused state. He tilts his head to look at Haru’s hands, quickly discarding the tie around his wrists. “What are you doing?”

“Makoto,” Haru sighs breathily, and Makoto’s voice catches in his throat when Haru looks down at him with blown pupils. “I want you to put your hands in my hair,” he whines, taking Makoto’s finally free hands and laying them on his head. His fingers curl around them and he places his mouth atop Makoto’s, catching his top lip between his own. “I want you to fuck my mouth, Makoto.”

Makoto blinks up at Haru and says nothing, but Haruka doesn’t need an answer. He sinks back down and places the head of Makoto’s cock between his lips, waiting.

Makoto gulps, curls his fingers around Haru’s hair, and thrusts. They get quicker and harder with every passing one, all the way until he’s sinking as far as he can go.

Makoto’s back arches off the bed as the head of his cock repeatedly hits the back of Haruka’s throat. Below him, Haruka is moaning with every thrust, letting out sounds that are probably exaggerated but Makoto doesn’t care, because Haruka is doing this for his pleasure alone.

His grip on Haruka’s hair tightens when Haru sucks harder, so hard that the outline of his cock is visible through his cheeks. He gags a little but before Makoto can back off, Haru licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, pulling off with a _pop._

“Come on, Makoto,” Haruka teases, staring up at him challengingly from beneath dark lashes. “You can do a lot better than that.”

Makoto’s pupils dilate, and then he pushes Haruka’s head back down and thrusts mercilessly into his mouth. A loud whine sends vibrations up his spine and Makoto looks down, at Haru’s lips stretched over his cock, at the drool slowly trailing down his chin, at the foggy arousal in his eyes, at the pink dusting his cheeks.

The sight makes him stumble in his pace and then he’s coming, Haruka holding his hips in place to assure that he gets to lick up every last drop.

Makoto’s head collapses onto the pillow behind him. He feels his cock slip out of the warmth of Haruka’s mouth, then feels the peppering of little licks and kisses on it. There’s a small rustle, and then Haru’s climbing up Makoto’s body and hovering above him.

With his hair disheveled from Makoto’s yanking and his lips plump and bright pink, a glossy sheen on them from the saliva, Makoto can’t stop himself from moving up and capturing Haru in a kiss. He places his hands on Haruka’s hips and gently sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it every few seconds.

Haruka sighs into his mouth blissfully and Makoto takes advantage of his distraction to slowly trail his right hand along Haruka’s hip and underneath his shorts to grab the base of his cock. Haruka jolts immediately, eyes flinging wide open and mouth dropping in an _O_ , before he shoots Makoto a look.

“Mako—”

“It’s your turn now.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Haruka huffs. “This is your birthday.”

“But I want to make you feel good, too, Haru,” Makoto pouts, and slowly begins moving his hand up and down Haruka’s cock. “Please?”

“Maa- _aah-_ koto.” Haruka tries to argue but his voice cracks when Makoto twists his wrist _just so_. “I said n- _no_.”

“I thought you said you’d let me do anything,” Makoto murmurs, and his left hand leaves its place on Haruka’s hip and moves to his balls instead, cupping them in his hand and fondling them.

At this, Haruka’s head collapses onto Makoto’s shoulder and he grinds unknowingly into Makoto’s stomach.

Makoto smiles at his win, and when his strokes get faster, Haruka upright mewls, forcefully grabbing the hair on the back of Makoto’s neck.

He comes not even a minute later, breaths harsh, and then the both of them collapse onto the pillows behind them, cake completely forgotten.

 

 

Haruka opens his eyes and feels disoriented. The clock to his right that reads _10:23 PM_ is his only confirmation that they hadn’t passed out for an entire day, and he’s glad, because he still has something to do before the day concludes. 

“Haru?”

“Hm?” Haruka murmurs in response, and he feels warm hands tighten around his body. Makoto says nothing, just gives a small blissful sigh, and Haruka smiles.

He shimmies out of Makoto’s grasp a minute later. Makoto’s about to complain, but then Haruka’s rolling over on top of him, grasping his face between his two hands and resting his forehead atop his own. Makoto doesn’t dare move as Haruka stares at him, blue eyes as intense as he’d ever seen them.

“I love you, Makoto.”

“Haru…”

“So much,” Haruka divulges, and his eyes grow soft. “So much.”

Makoto lets out a breath and laughs, tears springing to his eyes. “I love you too, Haru.”

“I love you, Makoto.” Haruka places a kiss on Makoto’s nose, then on his upper lip, then on his cheek. “I love you.”

Makoto giggles. “So much?”

“Mhm.” Haruka places his head atop Makoto’s chest and wraps his arms around his neck. “So much.”

“I love you too, Haru,” Makoto says again, running his fingers through soft, dark locks. He pauses, and then adds on, “So much.”

He can feel Haruka’s lips curve into a smile against his skin.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO I love you and I always will.


End file.
